


В Нью-Йорке всегда случается нечто особенное

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Магнус давно не был в Нью-Йорке. Когда-то он очень любил этот город, даже жил здесь пару столетий. Но теперь смотрел на него с каким-то ужасом, потому что Нью-Йорк был для него сакраментальным местом. Так получалось, что именно здесь он знакомился со всеми знаковыми персонами своей жизни. Все наиболее громкие романы, самые болезненные и трудные влюбленности, тем или иным образом были связаны с Нью-Йорком.





	В Нью-Йорке всегда случается нечто особенное

Алек с брезгливым отвращением смотрел на стоящего перед ним человека. Точнее на его жалкое подобие по имени Элиас. Это ничтожное создание одним своим существованием вызывало желание вырвать ему хребет. Только Элиас не понимал с каким огнем играет. Слишком уж он привык к покровительству своего клана, слишком привык к вседозволенности.

— Они приедут в город на следующей неделе, — сообщил Элиас, осматривая кабинет Алека. Скучный, унылый, строгий. Даже удивительно, что у этого оборотня подобный вкус. Элиас больше привык к изысканности и утонченности, которую предпочитали вампиры.

— В случае, если я позволю им приехать, — поправил его Алек, интонационно выделив слово «позволю».

— Магнус Бейн надеется, что Вы не станете мешать нашему клану. Мы знаем о вашем непререкаемом авторитете, потому не собираемся задерживаться в Нью-Йорке или претендовать на вашу власть. Нам просто нужно уладить кое-какие дела.

— О каких делах речь?

— Бизнес. Настала пора оплаты некоторых старых долгов. Так как ваша стая одна из самых сильных, многие вампиры обходят Нью-Йорк стороной и предпочитают сюда не соваться. Так что многие должники ищут здесь прибежище. И должник мистера Бейна рассудил так же.

— Кто-то из охотников? — спокойно спросил Алек.

Элиас поколебался мгновение, после чего вежливо улыбнулся.

— К сожалению, я не посвящен в столь деликатные вопросы. Сами понимаете, я всего лишь человек.

Алек жадно втянул воздух, принюхиваясь к запаху Элиаса. От него разило болезненной слабостью, зависимостью и кровью — привычные ароматы вампирских прислужников. Но среди тех запахов, которые выдавали эмоции Элиаса, четко различалась ложь. Он прекрасно знал, зачем его клан едет в Нью-Йорк.

— Никаких убийств примитивных. Только донорская кровь. В случае нарушения, мы истребим вас всех до единого, включая таких, как ты. Никаких нарушений закона, нам не нужны проблемы. У вас будет три дня и по прибытии глава клана должен сам явиться ко мне.

Элиас опешил от подобных требований, понимая, что Магнус Бейн никогда не согласится на эти условия.

— Я не вправе принимать решений на этот счет. Это может сделать только глава клана. Если вы позволите, я поговорю с мистером Бейном.

— Валяй, — кивнул Алек.

Элиас улыбнулся, поднимаясь с удобного кожаного кресла. Он думал выйти на улицу и отойти подальше от офиса, набитого оборотнями с их сверхчутким слухом, но Алек его остановил.

— Звони здесь. По громкой связи.

— Не думаю, что мистер Бейн хотел бы…

Глаза Алека угрожающе сменили цвет на голубой, намекая на трансформацию.

— Не вынуждай меня повторять.

Элиас коротко кивнул и торопливо извлек телефон из кармана, набирая номер Магнуса.

— Как все прошло? — раздался голос с томной ленцой.

— Мистер Бейн, дело в том, что мистер Лайтвуд…

Алек подал ему сигнал, запрещая упоминать о том, что он все слышит. Элиас начал лихорадочно размышлять, понимая, что хозяин может наказать, но не убьет, в то время, как Лайтвуд настоящий монстр.

— Что там этот Лайтвуд?

— Он согласен на ваше пребывание в Нью-Йорке, если вы выполните ряд требований.

— И что там за требования? Дай угадаю, у этих шавок довольно стереотипное мышление. Мы на коротком поводке и в жестком ошейнике, а именно: никаких убийств, за нами будут следить, нам выдадут визу со строго определенным сроком и прочая скука.

— Верно. Никаких нарушений закона, трехдневное пребывание и ваша личная встреча сразу после приезда.

— Личная встреча? Какая честь, — Магнус издал смешок. — Эта псинка мой фанат?

— Скорее ненавистник вашего отца, — спокойно произнес Алек.

— О, так мы не одни, — голос Бейна ни на грамм не изменился, словно он догадывался о том, что их подслушивают. — Здравствуйте, мистер Лайтвуд. Весьма о вас наслышан.

— Как и все вампиры, полагаю, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Алек.

— С этим не поспоришь, ваша непримиримая вражда с некоторыми вампирами и даже оборотнями сделала ваш клан знаменитым. Потому я был уверен, что вы запретите нам посещать Нью-Йорк. А тут — щедрых три дня. С чего такая милость? — в его голосе слышалась явная насмешка, но вместе с тем и откровенное любопытство.

— Встал с нужной ноги. Считайте, вам повезло.

— Я не верю в удачу или совпадения, мистер Лайтвуд. Потому предпочел бы услышать более честный ответ. Так что я повторю свой вопрос при нашей личной встрече. До свидания, Александр.

— До свидания, мистер Бейн, — попрощался он и кивнул головой в сторону двери, чтобы Элиас проваливал отсюда.

Тот послушно кивнул и поторопился покинуть обитель оборотней. Едва он проскользнул в дверь, как к Алеку в кабинет вошли Иззи и Джейс.

— Вы все слышали? — спросил он.

— Каждое слово, — подтвердила Иззи, — как думаешь, зачем Бейну приезжать в Нью-Йорк?

— Ради долгов, как же, — фыркнул Джейс.

— Им нужно нечто ценное, в противном случае, они бы не сунулись сюда. Даже такой опасный тип, как Бейн, не стал бы рисковать своим кланом и заявляться в Нью-Йорк из-за пустяка. А они готовы приехать и без моего одобрения.

— Ты поэтому согласился? — спросила Иззи.

Алек кивнул, откидываясь на спинку стула и размышляя.

— Из их слов следовало, что они явятся в любом случае. Так что пусть это будет на моих условиях, нежели открытая конфронтация.

Иззи достала лэптоп и быстро выбрала нужную информацию.

— Магнус один из древнейших вампиров, но его клан не входит ни в один вампирский ковен. Даже в тот, который прежде возглавлял Асмодей.

— А чем ковены отличаются от кланов? Размерами? — полюбопытствовал Джейс. 

— Ковен — это собрание нескольких кланов. Как правило, такие союзы формируются для военных действий. Например, если бы в Нью-Йорке был клан вампиров то, чтобы выжить нас отсюда, им понадобился бы ковен.

— Ковенов сейчас мало, — пояснил Алек. Джейс не был урожденным оборотнем, его не так давно обратили, потому он много не понимал в сумеречном мире. — Каждый клан пытается добиться особенных, уникальных условий для себя. Потому они никак не могут договориться. Поддержишь одних — взбунтуются другие, и наоборот.

— У кровососов вообще с характером херово. Они слишком высокомерны и эгоцентричны, — фыркнула Изабель.

— Отмирание института ковенов нам только на руку, — пояснил Алек. — Наша стая слишком сильна, чтобы отдельно взятые кланы могли что-либо нам противопоставить.

— Кстати, об этом, — Иззи нахмурилась, — часть информаторов докладывает, что до них доходят обрывочные сведения. Вампиры очень недовольны нашей стаей и хотят с этим что-то сделать и, возможно, ищут сторонников среди оборотней. Но пока нет ничего конкретного. Больше похоже на будущие планы.

Алек задумчиво нахмурился, потому что буквально сегодня ему звонила Алина, его давняя знакомая, предупредить о том, что некая Кали встречалась с Джией, чтобы предложить ей вступить в их ковен, где уже якобы состояло две стаи и несколько кланов. Он поблагодарил ее, но в глубине души счел информацию фальшивкой. Оборотни и вампиры? По мнению Алека они бы никогда не объединились. Но если даже пташки Иззи сообщают о чем-то подобном.

— Держи меня в курсе и постарайся выяснить, что сможешь. Нужно быть готовыми ко всему. Но сейчас лучше заняться Бейном. Соберите мне информацию о его клане: численность, состав, особые способности. Я хочу знать все. И, Изз, скинь мне данные об их передвижениях с подробным анализом.

— Окей, сейчас пришлю, что найду, — пообещала она, делая заметки в лэптопе. — В каком ключе искать?

— Нам нужно понять, где они уже были и куда едут, с кем встречались. Из разговора с этим подобием человека я сделал вывод, что они кого-то преследуют. И этот кто-то сейчас в Нью-Йорке, надеется, что влияние моей стаи отпугнет Бейна.

— Звучит разумно, — согласилась Иззи. — Я подниму на уши всех своих доносчиков.

— А я проверю, что есть в наших базах, — тут же подключился Джейс. — Скорее всего вампиры не засветились в участке, но типы вроде этого Элиаса должны быть у полиции на заметке. Они же всего лишь люди.

— Иногда забываю, что теперь среди нас есть коп, — улыбнулась Иззи.

— Тогда работайте, у нас есть всего неделя, чтобы заполучить то, что так нужно Бейну, — сказал Алек.

***

Магнус давно не был в Нью-Йорке. Когда-то он очень любил этот город, даже жил здесь пару столетий. Но теперь смотрел на него с каким-то ужасом, потому что Нью-Йорк был для него сакраментальным местом. Так получалось, что именно здесь он знакомился со всеми знаковыми персонами своей жизни. Все наиболее громкие романы, самые болезненные и трудные влюбленности, тем или иным образом были связаны с Нью-Йорком.

Асмодей часто попрекал этим сына, называл его жалким. Вампиры не должны любить, они не способны на глубокие чувства. И все, с кем встречался Магнус, успешно доказывали искренность этих слов. Но сам он был другим, чувствовал иначе, влюблялся всем сердцем. По этой причине он не бывал в Нью-Йорке с момента разрыва с Камиллой.

Но вот он здесь. И странное, пугающее предчувствие давило на него с момента приезда. Будто он знает, что случится что-то важное.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Катарина, глядя на то, как Магнус нервно крутит в руках свой массивный перстень.

— Что-то не так, — ответил ей Магнус, хмуро таращась в затемненное окно автомобиля, за которым мелькали неоновые вывески. — Предчувствия редко подводят меня.

— Думаешь, оборотни готовят нам ловушку? — предположила она.

— Не уверен. У Лайтвуда есть определенная репутация. Он не стал бы нападать просто так, — устало выдохнул Магнус.

— Если только не узнал, зачем мы приехали, — подсказала Катарина.

— Резонно, — согласился он, устало потирая веки. — Но война с оборотнями не то, что сейчас нужно нашему клану.

— Что будем делать?

— Я отправлюсь к ним один. Если шавки решат использовать силу, то вы будете в безопасности.

— Нет, Магнус! Ты же знаешь, почему альфа этой стаи так силен. Лайтвуд способен убивать таких, как мы. Даже древних вампиров.

— Камилла всегда была сильнее меня, — устало произнес Магнус.

— Причем здесь эта стерва?

— Именно Александр Лайтвуд убил ее.

В салоне воцарилась звенящая тишина. Катарина никогда не интересовалась судьбой Камиллы, которая сколотила сильный клан благодаря влиянию Магнуса, а потом просто выбросила его за ненадобностью. Он исполнил свою роль в ее игре и больше был не нужен.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я вижу все, что происходит в твоей голове и твоем сердце, — выдохнул Магнус.

Вампиры становились все сильнее с каждым прожитым годом, с каждой каплей выпитой крови. Потому с возрастом они получали все новые и новые способности. Иронично, но именно после расставания с Камиллой, Магнус приобрел дар к эмпатии и телепатии. Теперь он был способен заглянуть в самую суть любого живого существа, вот только этот дар не сделал его счастливее. Скорее, наоборот, привнес в жизнь Магнуса сплошное разочарование. Не важно кем ты был — человеком, вампиром, оборотнем или иным мистическим существом — в каждом была гниль.

— Поделом ей, — озвучила свои мысли Катарина. — Но сейчас речь идет о том, что тебе не стоит ехать в логово этих зверей одному.

— Я не стану подвергать вас опасности. Если оборотни нападут на меня… Вы должны закончить миссию.

Катарина поджала губы, понимая, что Магнуса не переубедить. За годы их знакомства, она слишком хорошо его изучила.

— Прошу, береги себя. Ты, возможно, не ценишь собственной жизни, но мы не смыслим ее без тебя.

Магнус улыбнулся ей и похлопал по плечу. Катарина была чертовски права: он слишком устал ото всего, нуждался в покое и уединении. Возможно, если эти шавки раздерут его на части, станет легче, даже если Магнусу придется потратить пару столетий на сон и восстановление собственного тела по крупицам.

***

Магнус приехал по адресу, указанному Элиасом. Офис Лайтвуда располагался на последних этажах небоскреба. Наверное, оттуда приятно наблюдать за рассветом. В силу возраста и взращенного могущества, Магнус мог передвигаться под светом солнца и наслаждаться такими вещами.

В приемной его встретил смазливый блондинчик, который активно пытался строить ему угрожающие гримасы. Занятно, конечно, но Магнуса не проняло. Однако в кабинет к Лайтвуду его проводили.

— Алек, к тебе Магнус Бейн, — предварительно постучав, провозгласил Златовласка.

— Да, одну минутку, — попросил Лайтвуд, не отрывая взгляда от компьютера. — Можешь идти, Джейс.

— Уверен? — спросил тот, недоверчиво косясь на Магнуса.

— Более чем, — выдохнул Алек, посмотрев на Джейса.

Тот кивнул и вышел прочь, оставив их наедине. Тогда Лайтвуд впервые удостоил Магнуса взглядом и… случилось это. Цвет глаз Алека сменился на мерцающий золотой, заполняя все внутри него обжигающими вспышками. Благодаря своему дару Магнус видел то, что творится с Алеком. Переживал происходящую метаморфозу вместе с ним. Раньше он слышал, что у оборотней есть такое понятие, как Запечатление — нечто, вроде вечной любви с первого взгляда. Предназначение, пары, соулмейты… Множество названий для одного, по сути, события.

— Неожиданно, — улыбнулся Магнус, слыша, как Лайтвуд пытается прийти в норму, подавить внутреннего зверя, вернув полный контроль над собой и свою человеческую сущность.

— Такое всегда происходит неожиданно, — ответил он. — Невозможно предсказать когда, как или… с кем.

— Очевидно, выбор вселенной в вашем случае довольно своеобразен.

Алек ничего на это не ответил, лишь поднялся из-за стола и подошел к Магнусу. Тот машинально отметил, что Лайтвуд отлично сложен и слишком высок.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Бейн, — спокойно произнес Алек, протягивая руку для пожатия. — Полагаю, нам лучше обсудить дело, которое привело вас в Нью-Йорк, а все… личные мотивы отложим на потом.

— Не думаю, что в нашем случае допустимы какие-либо «личные мотивы», — ответил Магнус, ухмыляясь, но все же пожал протянутую ему ладонь.

Стоило ему прикоснуться к Алеку, как перед глазами у обоих пронеслись обрывочные видения будущего. Магнус схватился за голову, чувствуя как то, на что он смотрит, вместе с ощущениями его тела и всеми теми людьми, что наполняли его разум, оттесняются куда-то вглубь, уступая место картинкам, которые посетили Лайтвуда. Эти обрывочные образы проносились так быстро, что он смог запомнить лишь некоторые. Вот они сидят в баре и что-то напряженно обсуждают, потягивая алкоголь, после чего играют в бильярд, вот Магнус прижат к стене сильным и мощным Алеком, и он целует его, обвивая руками, вот они что-то обсуждают, нежась на тесненных золотом простынях, вот момент их свадьбы, когда Алек надевает ему кольцо на палец, вот маленькая темнокожая девочка держит Магнуса за руку и называет папой.

— Дыши, сейчас отпустит, — проговорил Алек, придерживая едва не потерявшего сознание Магнуса.

— Что это было? — спросил тот, и так осознавая, что произошло.

— Я вижу будущее, — спокойно пояснил Лайтвуд. — И, похоже, что личные мотивы все же имеют место быть.

Магнус уперся ладонями ему в грудь, пытаясь оттеснить, выпутаться из крепкого кольца рук, но Алек не отпустил его, лишь улыбнулся и спросил:

— Тебе стало лучше?

— Да, — невнятно пробормотал Магнус.

— Отлично, — кивнул Алек, усаживая его в кресло, после чего обогнул стол и вернулся на свое место. — Тогда поговорим о делах. Мы нашли Лилит.

— Лилит? — недоверчиво переспросил Магнус, понимая, что в таком случае и Чаша Смерти, возможно, уже у оборотней. — И что с ней?

— Мертва.

В кабинете повисла тишина. Магнус лихорадочно соображал, пытаясь уловить мысли или чувства Алека, но тот умело контролировал свои эмоции, а стоило попытаться пролезть ему в голову, как перед глазами, словно маленькие звездочки, вновь проносились обрывки его видений. От этого рябило в глазах и раскалывалась голова.

— Если хочешь что-то узнать, то можно просто спросить, — посоветовал Алек.

— Вы нашли Чашу?

— Да.

В кабинете вновь повисла напряженная тишина. Только теперь Магнус смог уловить сомнения и недоверие со стороны Алека, словно тот подозревал сына Асмодея Бейна во всех смертных грехах.

— Зачем вам Чаша Смерти? — спросил, наконец, Лайтвуд.

Магнус не хотел рассказывать, но понимал, что просто так ему не отдадут один из трех самых сильных артефактов, существующих в их мире.

— Чтобы снять проклятие и исцелить одну девушку из моего клана.

— И что с ней? — продолжал свои расспросы Алек.

Магнус чувствовал, что ему не верят, слышал скепсис, сквозящий не только в словах, но и в эмоциях.

— Ее прокляли. Одна из ведьм ковена Благого Двора.

Алек постучал пальцами по гладкой поверхности столешницы, после чего сказал:

— Хорошо, привози ее сюда. Мы поможем снять проклятие.

— С чего я должен тебе доверять? — спросил Магнус.

— Потому, что у тебя нет выбора. Потому, что твоя подопечная может умереть. Потому, что ты знаешь — я не лгу. Выбирай, что тебе нравится больше.

Магнус внимательно смотрел на Алека, испытывая странный спектр эмоций. Этот оборотень, сильный и властный, запечатлелся с ним, видел… все те картины их совместного будущего, которые даже самого Магнуса знатно выбили из колеи, но при этом сохранял хладнокровие и спокойно размышлял о деле, а не о том, что произойдет между ними.

— Хорошо, мы привезем Клэри вечером вместе с моим целителем.

— А мы все подготовим, — кивнул Алек.

***

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Катарина.

— Надеюсь, на это, — выдохнул Магнус, глядя, как Рагнор Фелл со жгучей брюнеткой по имени Изабель проводят ритуал по исцелению Клэри.

— Выглядишь также, как в день разрыва с Камиллой, — буркнула она, — с другой стороны, ты хотя бы какие-то эмоции проявляешь, кроме привычной скуки или беспокойства за клан.

В ответ Магнус лишь покачал головой. Пожалуй, он бы предпочел то самое безразличие и отстраненность, о которых говорила Катарина, нежели смятение и бурю непонятных эмоций, которые сводили его с ума.

Когда ритуал был окончен, Магнус спросил, обращаясь к Алеку:

— Что теперь будет с Чашей Смерти?

— Мы ее уничтожим, — спокойно сказал Лайтвуд.

— Один из трех уникальнейших артефактов? — тут же возмутилась Катарина.

— Один из трех опаснейших артефактов, способных вызвать апокалипсис. Да, мы намерены его уничтожить, — отчеканил Алек.

— Он мог бы сделать твою стаю неприкосновенной, — вмешался Рагнор.

— Или сделать ее целью всех кланов и стай, потому что власть перейдет вместе с Чашей.

— Хватит, — приказал Магнус, вынуждая своих людей заткнуться. Даже некоторые оборотни предпочли замолчать и перестать шептаться о чем-то своем. Магнус обладал сильной харизмой, которая приковывала к нему взгляды, вызывала обожание и вселяла ужас. — Как Клэри? — спросил он.

— Все прошло хорошо. На днях она очнется, опасность миновала, — спокойно ответил Рагнор.

— Отлично, тогда нам пора. Благодарю за помощь, мистер Лайтвуд.

Алек улыбнулся ему и протянул руку.

— Рад был помочь, мистер Бейн.

Магнус с сомнением посмотрел на Алека, прекрасно запомнив, чем чревато рукопожатие с Лайтвудом, но отступать он был не намерен, потому ответил на жест. К счастью, на этот раз видения не заполонили его голову. Магнус должен был бы обрадоваться, но почувствовал горький осадок разочарования.

— Всего хорошего, — попрощался Магнус, покидая помещение со своими спутниками.

По дороге в отель Рагнор с Кат обсуждали уничтожение Чаши Смерти, а Магнус думал только о загадочном Александре Лайтвуде и о том будущем, которое могло бы быть у них.

***

В отеле Магнуса уже ждала корзина с цветами и записка с адресом и временем встречи. Он точно знал, кто приглашает его на свидание, даже учитывая отсутствие подписи на карточке, но идти не хотел. Весь прошлый опыт и чертов Нью-Йорк буквально кричали Магнусу, что он не должен совершать той же ошибки. Что ему не стоит встречаться с Алеком. Но когда твое мертвое во всех смыслах сердце оживает от предвкушения чего-то прекрасного, сложно держаться на расстоянии.

— Какая самоуверенность, мистер Лайтвуд, — сказал Магнус, занимая место за барной стойкой, рядом с Алеком. — Что если бы я не пришел?

— Мои видения всегда сбываются, Магнус. Даже когда их пытаются предотвратить. Я и сам пытался поначалу, но это невозможно.

— Хочешь сказать, что у меня нет выбора? Я теперь твой с потрохами?

— Возможно, не сразу. Возможно, не со всеми потрохами, — улыбнулся Алек.

— А что насчет тебя? Запечатление — как любовь с первого взгляда, верно? Ты уже мой?

— Со всеми потрохами, — ухмыльнулся Алек. — Но я не тороплю. Тебе нужно время, чтобы узнать меня и почувствовать то же самое.

Магнус осмотрелся, вспоминая антураж этого места. В видении Алека они выпивали здесь и играли в бильярд. Осознание прошибло электрическим разрядом. А еще слова Алека… Магнус обладал даром эмпатии и мог проникнуть в голову любого человека. Но прочесть или просчитать Алека было невозможно. Только в момент их запечатления и нахлынувших после него видений Магнус заглянул к нему в душу, увидел и узнал многие вещи. 

Например, что Алек любит зеленый цвет и черный, несладкий кофе. Что у него особая слабость к орешкам кешью и жуткая неприязнь к ананасам. Множество мельчайших, глупых подробностей, формирующих привычки и характер. В тот момент запечатлелся не только Алек. Но принять это Магнус был не готов, потому что боялся. После опыта отношений с Камиллой он слишком боялся.

— Хорошо, можем попробовать, — ответил он, подзывая бармена, чтобы сделать заказ. — Но не жди слишком многого.

Алек улыбнулся ему искренней и счастливой улыбкой. Они оба знали, что они не просто попробуют, но у них все получится. Вот только одно дело знать исход, и совсем иное пройти весь этот путь и преодолеть все сложности, прежде, чем они поженятся или усыновят ту милую девочку. Но, как и говорил Алек, его видения сбываются. Всегда.


End file.
